


Hail Hydra

by Hypnoticsymbiosis



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cigars, Converted, Corruption, Latex, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Mind Control, Muscle, Rubber, Smoking, Symbiote - Freeform, masculinization, reprogram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticsymbiosis/pseuds/Hypnoticsymbiosis
Summary: Captain America finds himself strapped in for trouble when tracking down Red Skull in the chilly wilderness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Johann Schmidt
Kudos: 23





	Hail Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!

Hail Hydra

Hydra had placed their outpost far off in the frigid wilderness of the Siberian outback. Having tracked them this far, Steve wasn’t going to give up on a lead just because of some snow and ice, it didn’t bother him too much, anyways. Pulling his leather jacket tight, his gloved hands gripped the mask, pulling it up over his head, sealing his face behind it.

Steve had been notified by Tony of potential nuclear activity in the region, and knowing Red Skulls past, he couldn’t risk allowing any progress getting completed. Holding his shield tightly, he powered through the blistering cold towards the cleverly hidden building in the distance, careful to watch his steps for any traps.

The forest was loud, a surprise to Steve, with the sound of howling snow, memories of many a winter season returning to his mind. Memories of his Peggy and of Bucky, both of whom he missed dearly. Shrugging off the bad memories, he continued on through the snow. It’d been so long since he’d seen either of them, not to mention Bucky having disappeared so soon before he had become a superhuman soldier, and was trapped within his icy prison for so long.

He wondered if Bucky may even still be alive, or worse, had he died all that time ago? He couldn’t bear to think of it, and continued, marching on, as he always had. Branches and leaves did nothing to stop him, as his shield took their assault, cracking and falling quietly. He couldn’t keep making so much noise.

Biting his lip and forcing back his dark memories, Captain America approached the hideout, finding nothing but a small bunker. Listening closely, he could detect no sound of Hydra foot soldiers coming to meet him.

Removing from his pocket a small metal device, he placed it onto the door, which vibrated, sending a signal through the doorway, into the ground below the small bunker.

Bingo.

Tony had created it to trace areas for any potential hidden locations found deep underground, and judging from the scan that the object shown, this was indeed a Hydra base, well hidden, despite the nuclear readings now off the charts. Beneath this location must be some form of reactor, or worse, nuclear weaponry.

While Steve considered contacting the others to assist with this, it would mean Hulk crashing down into the possible weaponry below, sending the place skyhigh, Thor’s lightning causing a chain reaction of catastrophic proportions, or Tony’s snide remarks making Steve inch ever closer to sending a shield through his head.

Taking his time to survey the area around the bunker, the scanner picked up no other potential entrances aside from the bunker he’d located, meaning that whatever was down there had been entered from a separate location, linked to the base below. He sent the information through the scanner to Tony, leaving a message of his whereabouts, and what his next step would be.

Taking a second to breathe, the cold air biting at his lungs, Captain America slammed his shield into the metal door, ripping it free from it’s weak hinges, and stepping into the chilly bunker. Perhaps, the cold was beginning to bother him after all, he thought, gripping the thick aviator jacket closer, the chill seemed to run through him to the core.

He entered into what appeared to be a bunker, made for repairs, left in disarray. Loose boxes of metal parts were scattered around, as bits of equipment lay rusted and old on the floor. Flicking his light on, the room became better illuminated. There had to be a way downstairs to the lower level of the facility, and Steve had seen his fair share of hidden rooms. Eventually, all the tricks began to run together.

Using the scanner, Steve was able to pick up the high electrical reading located behind what appeared to be a normal shelf. Tossing aside the objects that dotted the shelf, he found a metal screw, jutted up just enough to be suspicious.

Carefully gripping the screw, Steve pressed it down until a click was heard. The shelf and wall seemed to loosen from their position, swinging open slightly as Steve peeked behind it. Gripping the side of the shelf, he opened it wide, revealing the lit area behind it, leading to an elevator, marked with the Hydra symbol.

Reading over the keypad, Steve scanned around, still ensuring that he was alone, and broke open the door to the elevator, entering inside through the crack that he had created. Stepping into the well lit room, he removed his shield briskly, as the door to the elevator fell back into place with a loud thud.

The listed buttons seemed to have been fingerprint only from the outside, but inside, the buttons seemed to work without any risk. Suddenly, the elevator shifted to life, and began to fall downwards into the nuclear facility below.

He’d never told anyone, but every fight was a worry. He had to take into account that each and every fight would be a risk that he, or his teammates, would end up dying in many gruesome ways. Being a soldier had taught him that much.

Feeling the elevator lurch to a stop as he met the floor of the facility below, he watched the lights in the elevator crackle, blinking on and off, as he waited for the doors to open, his nerves putting him on edge as the silence made him grow more and more tense.

Soon enough, the doors cracked open, revealing the dark hallway before him. Flicking the flashlight back on, he steadily headed down the hallway, using his scanner to keep track of his position. The eerie darkness and quiet did little to help his nerves, but he continued to push on. From the middle of the tunnel, he was able to make out a dim light located at the end, an entrance to the main facility. Preparing to fight, he steadily moved forward, one foot after another.

He could make out no voices, nor noise of any kind from the other end. Perhaps they’d all not noticed his entrance? It would surprise him if they were not carefully monitoring the entrance, but he still had to be prepared for anything. Stepping into the light of the large room, he could now make it out clearly.

Across from this entrance lay three doors, a large hatch adorned with Hydra’s logo, meant to move large equipment, and two smaller hatches, to enter and exit. Above him was metal scaffolding, two levels on either side, with large windowed rooms looking down to the area below. Surrounding him from above, aimed directly at his position, were fourteen Hydra soldiers, all ready for a fight.

Scoffing, Steve gripped his shield, turning to look up at the soldiers, some of which began to leap down from ropes, and charged forward. Looks like it was finally time to fight.

Bobbing and weaving between shots, he tossed his shield forward at the two ropes on the left side of the room, leaping towards them and knocking the two soldiers that had landed aside, as the two climbing down fell to the ground with a thud. His shield returned to him, as he blocked the shots from the right side scaffolding, managing to ricochet the bullets pelted at him into the two soldiers he’d knocked aside, sending them falling back against the wall, the shock of the damage to their armor sending them out of commission as well.

Blocking shot after shot from their rifles, Steve managed to locate a small jutted out section of the wall midway up from the floor, enough to use to leap up onto the scaffolding. Sending his shield into the wall on the opposite side of the room, he ran forward, narrowly dodging several shots while unprotected, as he leapt onto the shield, and gripped the metal, pulling himself up effortlessly.

The force of his pull was enough to send him rocketing upwards onto the platform above, which teetered with his weight. Dashing forward, he easily tossed aside the soldier in front of him, sending him toppling over the side of the railing, as he slipped under the second soldier’s legs, uppercutting the third and sending him back against the wall, sliding down into unconsciousness.

Both dodged shots from below, as the soldier in front of him raised his gun, preparing to fire. Just as his finger met the trigger, the shield ripped from the wall, ramming into his back, sending him to the ground, as it returned to its owner.

Taking into account the fragility of the metal scaffolding, Captain America looped the rope around his wrist, tying it securely to the scaffolding. Tossing his shield onto the wall above the hall entrance he’d approached from, he leapt off of the right scaffolding. The force ripped the fragile metal enough to send it falling to the floor, onto the three soldiers below. Letting loose the rope before he would too be torn down, he leapt off the shield and landed on the left side, faced with four soldiers now ready to fight him.

The shield returned to his grasp, as he dashed forward, the soldier blocking his shield with a shield of his own, keeping the armed soldiers behind him safe from harm. Their shields clashed, as Captain America forced himself harder against the man, but he wouldn’t budge. Whatever he was, he’d been stronger than the rest.

Stomping his foot and forcing himself against the man harder, he felt the metal scaffolding begin to waver, sending the metal beneath them tipping towards Steve, as they all began to fall. Gripping the edge, all three of the armed soldiers slipped down, slamming to the ground, but the fourth soldier, with a strong grip, held tight to Steve’s ankle. Kicking against him, it didn’t seem to phase the soldier in the slightest.

Dropping his shield, it landed onto the ground beneath them, embedding itself sideways into the metal floor. Dropping both of them from the scaffolding, Captain America flung the soldier back, who landed on the shield with a thud, as he landed on top of him, piercing his armor and damaging the soldier out of commission.

Quickly rolling to the side, all eight soldiers were covered under the rubble of the scaffolding, as his shield shot forward, returning to his arm. The only way to go now was the obvious one, as the scanner showed the high levels of radiation being sourced at the area just beyond him.

Stepping forward, Steve stopped in his tracks as a voice came from the speakers above.

“Excellent battle, Captain America, excellent indeed. Quite the show, though, I don’t think you will be getting much farther. Schlafen Sie gut, mein Kamerad.”

Steve felt a needle pierce the flesh of his neck, and his vision began to waver, a cruel metal hand closed around it, choking him. The menacing image of Red Skull appeared on a descending monitor above him. Steve fought against the medication, but soon enough, his eyes slipped shut, as his mind faded into unconsciousness, drifting away to the monster’s laughter.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the metal holding him securely to the table. The grips were strong, even compared to his superhuman strength. Whatever they were made of, it was clear that this was made to hold him in place. Attempting to summon his shield, he could feel that the suit beneath him had been changed, much…softer than his original suit. His underclothes too had been removed, the suit now being the sole thing against his body.

It felt soft, almost like rubber, and even when squeezing his hands met with no slack or resistance of the suit, it was skin tight, almost molded to fit his body. The only slack he could feel was his crotch, the rubber bodysuit seemed to press up against him in a very distracting way. Shivering from the way it had made him feel, Steve got his mind out of the gutter.

His blue eyes scanned upwards to what appeared to be a monitor sitting above him, a beam that seemed to point towards his chest, and what appeared to be a windowed room behind dimly lit glass. The light within illuminated two figures, staring down at the screen before them.

One, of course, Captain America had known quite well. The familiar sunken, crimson features, the body adorned with a long leather coat. Beneath it lay a military uniform, the insignia of Hydra emblazoned on his left breast, a proud symbol of the militiary offshoot he’d formed and spearheaded for so long. Red Skull looked up to him with a smile splitting the terrifying crater that remained after his accident. Steve could hardly stand the sight of him, though, the man next to him struck a chord.

The figure stood tall, his dark hair parted and fell across his face, obscuring much of it from view. What he could see, however, was the slackness of his features, the empty eyes, and the mask secured over his mouth and jaw. The glint of the metal arm made it obvious that he had been the one who captured Steve.

Above all, his posture, his carriage, his gestalt… it was unmistakable. Steve had last seen it back in the forties. This man, without a doubt, had been the one Steve had been searching for since he’d recovered from his long sleep. Bucky Barnes was still alive after all. Worse for wear and beaten down, the man still survived, standing before him, separated only by glass.

Struggling to scream out, Steve noticed the rubber band around his mouth, gripped tightly to prevent him from speaking. He was truly immobilized, and at the mercy of whatever may come next.

The speakers within the room came to life, as Steve heard Red Skull’s accented voice fill his ears, “Lieber Kapitän, how does a superhero like yourself find himself captured so easily?” The figure shook, laughing behind the glass. Steve was clearly not prepared for whatever this lunatic had planned.

“You see, Captain America, I’ve been well aware of you tracking us. Well aware of how desperate you would be to find me, and to be quite honest, i’m touched.” His voice dipped into soft insincerity. “If you’d wanted to come join Hydra that badly, we’d have welcomed you with open arms!”

The screen above him flicked to life, the Hydra logo appearing. “Take a look at that screen for me Captain, look good and close. You see, this young man next to me,” the figure of Bucky appeared on the screen, struggling to free himself. He’d been wearing the same clothing he’d been in the night he’d vanished, his arm replaced though, with metal. “…was kind enough to wander into our grasp, and offer his services up to me. Willingly? Perhaps not, but what can i say? Ich bin ziemlich sadistisch.”

The screen changed to Bucky, weakened and confused, beaten down both mentally and physically, as he was forced to stare into the screen, his tired expression changing to blank and emotionless. “He was so worried for you, but after I showed him your accomplishments, that you were alright, he was more than willing to join my cause. To help reclaim your friendship of course.”

The video fast forwarded, as he watched Bucky become undressed, fitted into the same uniform he’d been placed in at the same moment. They’d conditioned his mind to serve their every need, by the looks of it, as he watched Bucky stare forward into the screen, his suit stretching to acclimate himself, as his eyes seemed to soften, his body go rigid, and quake. He’d been forcibly brainwashed, even sexually, to obey them completely.

The video changed back to the spiraled logo that was the Hydra symbol, as Red Skull laughed again, flicking a small lighter as Captain America watched him light a cigar, preparing for something he was sure would be hell for him. “And now, Steve Rogers, I think it’s time you and your friend are finally together again, on the same side. Mitkämpfer.” He smirked, his gloved hand gripping the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him close.

Wrapping the arm around his shoulders, Red Skull leaned into his ear, just loud enough for Steve to hear, “ You miss Steve, don’t you?” The dead, glassy eyes came to glow with some life again, staring forward at Steve with intelligence and understanding again. Before he could move to come forward, Red Skull let his hand grip Bucky’s throat, “Ah ah ah, you’ll see him better than ever soon enough.” Red Skull drew from the cigar again, blowing it in Bucky’s face, who wrinkled his eyes and coughed, but soon opened them to be blank yet again.

“Now, Captain America, let us begin the programming! I’m sure you’ll come to enjoy this, and if not, you’ll never know.” Red Skull laughed, the dark laugh shook the room, as his fingers ran over the screen below him, finally beginning the correction process.

The Hydra symbol above Steve began to move, spinning slowly at first, steadily getting faster and faster. His eyes stared forward, still under no effect of the spiral. The door to the room slipped open, as Red Skull stepped into the room, standing beside Steve as it spiraled. “Just ease your mind, you’ve worried so much for others. Give in and let me take over for you. Gib auf. Gib nach und folge mir! Hör mir auf!” The gloved hand held his chin steady, forcing him to watch the spiral spin faster and faster.

Steve watched the image begin to change colors, a rainbow of different colors began to glow, still adorned with the red spiralling hydra logo, until it settled on a deep purple. Suddenly, Steve began to feel odd. He could still think perfectly, but his thoughts began to go to a sexual place.

The rubber suit he wore began to stretch, just as Bucky’s had in the video, as Red Skull slid his hand from Steve’s chin, sliding down and gripping his crotch gently, looking down at it, and back up to him with a smirk, a puff of his cigar hitting Steve in the face as he wrinkled his nose.

“You don’t need to speak Captain, but tell me, this Bucky friend of yours…you both were very close, I take it, correct?” He watched as Steve struggled to nod, fighting off the involuntary response. “And you both seem to care an awful lot about each other, yes?” A second nod came, easier than the first.

“Good.” The grip on his crotch tightened, as Red Skull traced the lining of his hardened cock through the suit, his brisk gloved fingers did nothing but excite him. “He told me, all the things you planned to do. How much you planned to see, even…how he felt about you.” He leaned in close to say it, grinning madly, “and I bet that doesn’t surprise you, in fact,” he leaned back to his position, “ I bet it does nothing but excite you. Macht es dich geil, hm?"

Steve couldn’t think straight, as his mind began to falter to the man’s advances, as the screen color began to change, growing dimmer, darker. “That’s it, now that I have your attention, now we can get to business.” His grip tightened, slipping along the member as Steve panted. His eyes went dull, as he felt his control wavering.

“These heroes you are a part of. You are no longer their leader, do you understand me?” He spoke briskly and clearly, as Steve nodded, his dull blue eyes staring into the blackness of the screen, as the red spiral returned, slower than before. It reflected off his eyes, the dull expression changed to one of annoyance.

Snapping the mask away, Red Skull allowed him to speak. “No.” He answered, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

“You want to serve Hydra as our agent, now and forever.” Red Skull crossed his arms, speaking clearly to Captain America, who slowly began to grin, the twitch in his pants returning.

“Now and forever, I will serve Hydra.” Steve’s sinister smile grew, as the spirals in his eyes became more apparent. Red Skull gripped him tightly again, as the smile twisted into a discomfort, yet enjoyment.

“Hail Hydra?” Red Skull cocked his head, grinning,

“Hail Hydra.” Steve said slowly, grinning wide.

“Say it louder. You will obey!” Red Skull spoke loudly, gripping him tighter.

“Hail Hydra!” Stever spoke louder, narrowing his eyes, angrier than before.

“That’s right my boy! Scream it for me! Hail for no one but who!?” Red Skull felt him go rigid, as Steve lurched.

“Hail Hydra!” He shouted, as he came hard, the rubber suit shifting as he unleashed a heavy load into his suit.

Red Skull gripped his cigar again, taking another puff as he wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, “That’s right lad, you understand me clearly now. You still have a long way to go before we’re done though.” He patted Steve’s shoulder, as the laser pinned on him came to life, shooting into the suit.

It seemed to wriggle to life, as it began to absorb the sweat and fluids that had drained onto his body and into the suit. What a wonderful discovery he’d made. Blowing another cloud of smoke into Steve’s face, he let the man relax, as the screen began to spiral again. Soon enough, his suit would begin to enhance his power quite a bit.

Passing by Bucky, who exited the lab, Red Skull dropped his coat, the uniform below him coming to life, as he gently rubbed the red face that stretched from it, “There there, mein Kamerad, your suit will do wonders for him as well, all of your offsprings will do well to strengthen our control and power over these heroes.” The faces slit eyes narrowed, the smile twisting wide, “and Captain America is only the first of many. Many…many more.” The screens before him whirred to life, as the face of Iron Man appeared before him.

———-

Tony landed easily on the ground outside of the base, as Steve climbed free from the building, fixing his coat. He’d received a message from him not two days after he’d began his mission, but Tony had still worried something had gone wrong.

“You don’t reply back to me for two days? Are you a superhero or a teenage girl?” Tony asked, poking fun at Steve, who shook his head.

“Can’t reply when you’re trying to keep yourself from dying, Tony.” He walked forward, handing him the scanner. It whirred to life, the image shown was a now distorted and apparently demolished facility below.

“That’s all well and good, but you’re telling me you took out an entire facility on your own? What about the nuclear activity?” Tony turned and followed after him.

“A false reading, they had a nuclear core that was powering the place, but it was long shut down. All that I could find were traces of it.” Steve brisked himself against the cold, as Tony came forward to him, gripping his shoulder and turning him around.

His expression of annoyance showed clearly, “You expect me to believe that you were in there for two days destroying the place, and you didn’t even find Red Skull? No goons? Nothing?” Tony narrowed his eyes, as Steve gripped his wrist.

Narrowing his eyes as well, Steve spoke, “No.” he let go of Tony’s hand, turning and walking against a tree, leaning as he relaxed for a moment, “ Red Skull was missing, I don’t know where he went. He didn’t leave a single trace.”

Tony stepped forward, “And I guess he would just abandon a perfect place like this? He couldn’t have escaped that quickly, it’s the middle of the wilderness, where would he go?” He raised his arms, addressing the woods surrounding them.

Tony felt the thick grip of a pair of arms grabbing him from the middle in a tight hug, “Perhaps, right here, Eisenmann.” Red Skull held Tony still, as Steve stood up, stepping forward, Bucky appearing from behind the tree and coming to his side.

Steve’s clothing shifted, the jacket morphing into the dark black suit, adorned with the Hydra logo, as he pulled the mask back, as it sank into the suit, flattening. His stern expression changed, morphing into an expression of arrogance, cockiness.

Reaching into the suit, Steve removed a single cigar, Bucky helping him light it as he shared a look with the man, before turning back to Tony, “You’re right Tony, he couldn’t get far.” Steve laughed darkly, stepping close to the man.

Ripping the mask free from his face, Steve took a pull from the cigar, blowing it into Tony’s face.

“Hail Hydra.”


End file.
